Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life
|artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |tvfilm = |year = 1979 (2004) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 113 |dura = 3:17 |nowc = AlwaysLookOn |choreo = Sabine Petit |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Constantinos Papamethodiou (P3) Marianne Campos (P4) Background Dancers Constantinos Papamethodiou |from = film and musical }}Monty Python tarafından (oyun içinde The Frankie Bostello Orkestrasi) " " yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, Cadılar Bayramı temalı kostümlerde bir tiyatro ekibi tarafından tiyatro tarzında gerçekleştirilir. Onlar sarı soluk bir taslak var. P1 P1, başının her iki tarafında büyük bukleler halinde sarı saçlı bir adam. Ayrıca keskin kulakları ve siyah keskin tırnakları var. Üstü siyah ışıltılı bir yelek ile açık mavi Viktorya tarzı fırfır gömlek giyiyor. Kollarındaki manşetlerde. Turuncu bantlar var ve yeleği turuncu düğmeler içeriyor, düğmelerden birine bağlı turuncu bir zincir. Ayrıca ön tarafında mor bir mücevherle turuncu bir broş tarafından tutulan yüksek yakalı kırmızı bir Victoria pelerini giyiyor. Mor pantolonlar ve siyah sivri uçlu ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2, kıvırcık tüylü, yarı mavi saç stiline sahip, mor tüylü, siyah renkli, siyah tüylü bir kadın. Büyük hareketli göz farı ve rujdan oluşan dramatik bir makyajı var. Dikişler boynunda, sol üst kolda ve sağ uylukta boyandı. Sol alt kolunda ve sağ üst kolunda kalın turuncu bandajlı mor ışıltılı bir üst giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah iç çamaşırlarını sağa asimetrik olarak ortaya koyan asimetrik olarak tasarlanan siyah ana hatları ile sarı bir fırfırlı etek giyiyor. Ayrıca çeşitli delikler, yanlarında küçük mor kurdeleler ve kırmızı kayış ve aksanlarla siyah yavru kedi topuklu siyah ve mor çizgili diz üstü çoraplar giyiyor. P3 P3 kafasını saran ve vücudu, elleri ve ayakları kaplayan, açık mavi, cildi sıkı bir takım elbise olan bir adam. Elbisenin üzerinde mor bir stilize ışıltılı iskelet baskısı var. P4 P4 eflatun bir insansı yaratık. Başında sadece bir göz ve ağzına dokunaç vardır. Ayrıca sırtında bir çift yarasa kanadı, kollar için uzun dokunaçlar ve ayak uçlarında koyu pembe keskin tırnaklar bulunur. Sağ dokunaç, hareket kontrol cihazı yönlendirme nedenlerinden dolayı açık mavi renkte boyanmıştır. Alwayslookon coach 1.png|P1 Alwayslookon coach 2.png|P2 Alwayslookon coach 3.png|P3 Alwayslookon coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Rutin bir Halloween temalı sahnede gerçekleşir. Merkezde sözleri okuyan bir iskelet var. Yedek dansçılar ara sıra sahnenin arka planında görünecektir. Bulutlar şarkı boyunca farklı renklerde görünür. Koro bölümlerinden biri sırasında, arka planda bir "HOŞGELDİNİZ" afişi ve birkaç arka plan dansçısı olan bir ev belirir. Altın Hareket Her dansçı için iki Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1 (P1 ve P3): Kollarınızı iki kez geniş bir dikey daireye atlayın ve sallayın. Altın Hareket 1 (P2 ve P4): Kollarınızı yan yana daireler halinde hareket ettirin ve bacaklarınızı teker teker dışarı çıkarın. Altın Hareket 2: *'P1:' Kollarınızı sağa doğru atın. *'P2:' Kollarını yukarı kaldır. *'P3:' Sağ dizinizi bükün, sağa yaslanın ve sağ kolunuzu vücudunuza paralel tutun. *'P4:' Sağ kolunuzu başınızla ve sol kolunuzu göğsünüzün önünde tutun. Alwayslookon_gm_wgm1_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 ve P3) Alwayslookon_gm_wgm2_1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2 ve P4) Alwayslookon gm 1.gif|Gold Gold Moves in-game Alwayslookon_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Alwayslookon_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Uluslararası önizlemelerde, piktogram çubuğu varsayılan rengini kullanır. **5 Kasım'da, bu önizlemeler sabit piktogram çubuğu rengiyle yüklendi. Galeri Game Files Alwayslookon cover generic.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' Alwayslookon cover albumcoach.png| album coach alwayslookon_cover_albumbkg.png| album background alwayslookon_banner_bkg.png| menu banner alwayslookon_map_bkg.png| map background AlwaysLookOn 1101.png|P1 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1102.png|P2 s avatar Alwayslookon p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar AlwaysLookOn 1103.png|P3 s avatar AlwaysLookOn 1104.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Alwayslookon jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Alwayslookon jd2020 load.png| loading screen Alwayslookon jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Alwayslookon gameplay teaser youtube.gif|Gameplay teaser Behind the Scenes AlwaysLookOnTheBrightSideOfLifeBgDancerBTS.png|Behind The Scenes (Background Dancer) Others Alwayslookon thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alwayslookon thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) AlwaysLookOn P2 HairGlitch.PNG|P2's hair glitch AlwaysLookOn P2 SkirtGlitch.PNG|P2's skirt glitch Videos Official Audio Monty Python - Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Lyric Video) Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Original Broadway Cast Recording "Spamalot") Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Always Look On The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Always Look On The Bright Side of Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay always look on the bright side of life - the frankie bostello orchestra - just dance 2020 References Site Navigation en:Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Frankie Bostello Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Constantinos Papamethodiou Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Anthony Despras Kategori:Marianne Campos